Strings Of The Guitar,Notes Of My Heart
by Angelynne Vas Normandy
Summary: A small fluffy one-shot about Kaidan singing to Shepard.Mid-ME3.Hope you enjoy!


When Shepard entered the Starboard Observation Deck,she knew what she was about to she was was sitting at the couch waiting for ,what took Shepard by suprise was the instrument Kaidan was presiously holding in his hands.

"**A guitar?**"Shepard said as she stepped in front of him,looking carefully the acoustic guitar Kaidan had in his hands playfully touched the strings,while a small grin appeared across the line of his face.

" was a gift from my mother. It was my companion during BAaT.I remember sitting in the middle,all the other kids around me…"Kaidan said a bit was sitting next to him and threw a quick glance over the window.

"Was Rahna among them?"she asked him that this incident was a black page for Kaidan,she gulped after doing the question._Stupidstupidstupid…_Kaidan looked at her,his brown eyes crashing into her green ones.

"Yes,she was and apparently she seemed impressed by my musician abilites.I can recall her face when I was had a rather_…lustful _expession."Kaidan said,a tone of weirdness attached on his voice.

"Heh…Cute!I mean the low-voiced,shy L2 biotic teen playing guitar to impress the girl he loves.I can say I like it.I didn't know that you can play the 's a talent I discovered just right now." Shepard said grinned.

"Well,I want to rectify that for you.I mean if you want to listen me playing too."Kaidan told her was obvious that Kaidan hid this talent for a long time,after being emotionally traumatized by Rahna and afraid Commander Shepard's reaction to she could see the core of his thinking right now,at the moment being.

___If these are our last days alive,then I would love to show you that Kaidan Alenko isn't just an L2 biotic and a soldier.I can be much more than the one and only…For you…_

"I would love to hear you you got a song in mind?" Shepard asked him,placing her hand over his,the softly feeling of the wooden material preparing them for what is to matter how advanced the human race became,some things like the power of emotions through music seemed universal and everlasting.

"Yes,I do."Kaidan replied to her took away her hands and sat took position and the first strings pulled had a calm expression all over his face,his eyebrows relaxed and his eyes closed,fully concetrated to the warmth and emotion of the moment.A small smile played along his face,showing an unsaid affection,an unsend love letter to _her…_

Then the lyrics came had a soothing warm voice when he spoke but hearing him singing sent Shepard she didn't know much about music,she could figure out the wrong tones in a Kaidan had none.

**____****If all the flowers faded away**_  
_**____****And if all the storm clouds decided to stay**_  
_**____****Then you would find me**_  
_**____****Each hour the same**_  
_**____****She is tomorrow **_  
_**____****And I am today**

While singing,Kaidan threw his eyes on Commander,his heroine,his goddess. Her red hair furiously exceeding the lines of her face,green clean eyes bleesed him with their frencles showing a small child hiding within. Red lips like sweet skin tasting was pure harmony,pure perfection standing in front of him. A memory he wanted to keep forever in his heart.

Shepard gazed black hair and a pair of brown chocolate eyes,tasteful,filled with kissable,enclosing a soothing chin,his hands like angel wings,a steady chest. Her guardian,her rock,her anchor. She felt her heart light abandoning any other thought, cherishing this amazing moment of that wonderful man singing for her.

_****__**If right is leaving**__  
__****__**I'd rather be wrong**__  
__****__**She is sunlight**__  
__****__**The sun is gone**_

Speaking of sun,Shepard looked at the galaxy in full stars,million wishes and them was her star,wishing to be given more time to stay with him,to live him more,to love him even more. The Reapers were to blame for the lack of time,but she semmed determined to avenge them.

_****__**And if loving her**__  
__****__**Is a heartache for me**__  
__****__**And if holding her means**__  
__****__**I have to bleed**__  
__****__**Then I am the martyr**__  
__****__**Love is to blame**__  
__****__**She is the healing**__  
__****__**And I the pain**_

Kaidan pain he felt after the Normandy his world right among his sleepless nights,litres of heavy alchohol and suiciadal thoughts were the elements that kept him semi-alive and semi-dead for two then it hit ,by came his world once again.

_****__**She lives in a daydream.**__  
__****__**I don't belong.**__  
__****__**She is the sunlight.**__  
__****__**The sun is gone.**_

The lyrics seemed a bit out of sync,Shepard belongs in her daydreams,in her nightdreams,in everything she thinks,she does,in her every breath,every blink in her eyes.

His biotics flushed,as blue light emitted through his and energy combined together in an awkard couple.A dim blue light becoming stronger and stronger in every passing minute,in every played string,in every spoken comming closer and closer.

_****__**If right is leaving**__  
__****__**I'd rather be wrong**__  
__****__**She is sunlight**__  
__****__**The sun is gone**_

And then it crashing together.A strange energy.A known let his guitar embraced her, hands came over his neck,encircling meseed slowly biotics made the room sink in blue.

"I love you,Kaidan than anything."Shepard whispered in his felt his cheeks uplifted,as he smiled.

"I love you too,Angelynne than anyone."Kaidan replied back and repeated the song's last verse,this time a bit altered.

_****__**You are the sunlight.**__  
__****__**My sun has come.**_


End file.
